Freddy Fazbear's Adventures: The Night Guard pt1
by jvideoman101
Summary: Freddy and friends ruled the night, until the night guard showed up


Bonnie: Come back tomorrow kids!

"Night falls"

Freddy: That was the best night ever!

Chica: Yeah, it was good.

Freddy: Hey, why don't we hit the snack bar for a celebration of our best night!

Foxy: I would like some pizza to!

"2 Hours Later"

Chica: Wow, that was a delicious meal!

Foxy: Why didn't we do this every night!

"Door Opens"

Freddy: Someone's Coming

All: Hide!

"Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy hide behind a curtain and Foxy hides behind Pirate's Cove's curtain"

?: Well, my first night as night guard!

Night Guard: Well, better get going, then.

"Walks to office"

Foxy: Oh No

Chica: A Night Guard!

Bonnie: No more fun nights

Freddy: I've got an idea, what if we scare this guy and he will leave. I will leave Bonnie to the job.

Bonnie: Ok, here I go

"Meanwhile"

Night Guard: Ah, just relaxing in my office.

"Phone Rings"

"Picks up phone"

Night Guard: Hello?

?:

_Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

_Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's _**_PIZZA_**_. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death have occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced."_

_Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night. Uh... Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the human body can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchmen here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's _**_PIZZA_**_, they'll probably try to... forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort... and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close those doors at absolutely necessary, and good night._

Night Guard: Alright lets check those cameras!

"Checks Camera"

Night Guard: Ok there's the duck, there's the bear, and there's the...

Night Guard: Wait, where is the rabbit?!

Bonnie: Now's my Chance

"Night Guard turns on light"

Bonnie: Oh crap!

Night Guard: HOLY S**T

"Closes Door"

Bonnie: Dangit, I was so close

Bonnie: Wait, it's almost 6:00 AM! Better make this kill fast.

"Turns 6:00 AM"

Bonnie: S**t

To be continued...


End file.
